


Starstruck

by Pachipower



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like really really sappy, lots of kisses, post canon/post future connected but spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachipower/pseuds/Pachipower
Summary: "Melia thought it just wasn’t fair. It seemed nearly effortless for Shulk to reduce her to nothing more than a blushing mess, but it was almost impossible for her to do the same to him."A very very self-indulgent fic where Melia (attempts to) fluster Shulk to cheer him up.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Shulk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> this fic goes out to that kid at my cousin's birthday party who subbed to my ao3 even if they weren't in any of my fandoms. Also all like, 10 shulk/melia fans, I love all of you  
> Anyways enjoy fluffy stuff

Melia thought it just wasn’t fair. It seemed nearly effortless for Shulk to reduce her to nothing more than a blushing mess, but it was almost impossible for her to do the same to him. She felt almost indebted to him, as much as Shulk assured her it was okay (with many, many kisses). Melia still wanted to do something for him, to show how much she loved him. 

Of course, that was far easier said than done. She couldn’t just sweep him off of his feet and was too short to kiss him easily without needing to stand on tiptoe. She didn’t know what made him melt, like how she felt when he would rub the base of her wings and it took every bit of tact she had to not bury her face in his chest right then and there.

When Shulk entered the palace that day, Melia could tell the day was draining on him just by the way he carried himself. “What’s wrong, Shulk?” she said, “And don’t tell me everything’s fine, because I can tell it’s not.”

He walked through the hall and into their bedroom, where he sat down on the edge of their shared bed, stretching. Melia cringed a little as she heard multiple joints pop. “Today was… A lot, I guess. People kept interrupting me when I was working, but it seemed like they didn't actually have a reason to see me, and instead were treating me like some… way to get on your good side, I guess?"

"I understand." Melia took her place on the bed next to him, gently rubbing his thigh to comfort him. "Just know, you're more than just an accessory to me, Shulk. Anyone who thinks otherwise is wrong."

"I know that, Melia."

"Are you sure, Shulk? I think you need a bit of reassurance." She leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"You may be my Shulk, but you're also your own person, remember that." Melia kissed him again, this time on his jawline. “Even if you weren’t mine, I would still love you.” She shifted, so that she was straddling his lap, and gently pushed him onto his back. As she leaned in to kiss his cheek again, she could feel the warm flush of his skin against her lips.

"You're so kind, Shulk." A kiss, light against his forehead.

"And so brave." Another one. 

“So strong, but gentle when it matters.” She emphasized the compliment with a kiss to the tip of his nose. Lifting herself up to catch her breath, Melia noticed the sheer adoration in Shulk’s gaze. She could feel her face heating up, just with him looking at her like that, awestruck because of her.

It took his hands on her back, pulling her towards him to get Melia out of her thoughts. “I love you, Melia. So much. Even more than you think I do.”

“H-hey! This is about you, not me! Anyway, you’re really-” Melia was cut off by her boyfriend closing the gap between them and planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Were you going to say “You’re really cute when you start blushing?" Because I think that applies to you, Melia.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, maybe follow me on twitter? https://twitter.com/Pachipower417  
> I mainly post art but I have a few more writing ideas for these two, I would die for them  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
